keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Echospring
Personality Echospring was known for her independence, and for a good reason. She has never needed (or, rather, asked for) help from another cat, and because of this is very solitary. She enjoys, ironically, helping other cats, and is really kind at heart. She is very adventurous and brave, and perhaps left ShadowClan because she was thirsting for adventure. She has a tendency to leave things undone, and she never sleeps in the same place for more than a night. However, she is incredibly passionate, and is still loyal to ShadowClan at the bottom of her heart. She can be arrogant and often stubborn, and sometimes blunt. She means well, however, and has never had any interest in dropping hints or leaving clues- if she wants to say something, she says it, plain and simple. History Echokit and Deadkit were born to Acornbelly and Greentail, though soon after their birth, Greentail disappeared. Echokit and her brother were the best of friends, causing trouble in the nursery and teasing the younger kits... until Featherstripe, the medicine cat at that time, told them that StarClan were always watching, and that they would disappoint their ancestors. Deadkit took the medicine cat's words to heart, becoming much more careful, while Echokit wondered why her brother was so boring as she scoffed at his words. As an apprentice, Echopaw and Deadpaw drifted apart, and Echopaw hated her mentor, asking herself over and over again why she couldn't hunt by herself. She rarely went out on patrols, hunting by herself instead. When Deadpaw asked her to join him, she refused time after time. She only wanted to hunt for herself. When her brother became a warrior before she did, she was hurt and angry. She became even more distant from the Clan, even as a warrior. Echospring never went out on patrols. She always snuck away from them and came back alone, with a mouse or two. She never mentored an apprentice for this reason. After an argument with her brother, Echospring felt like her Clan hated her. In her anger, she ran away from the Clan, finding a sheltered place in the forest. She never thought of the Clan again. As a loner, Echospring wandered the woods, bursting with energy and happiness, finally free from the Clans. She was hunting one day when she heard a kit mewling. She poked her head through the trees and saw a tiny grey she-kit, barely six moons old. She thought about all the kits in ShadowClan and decided to train the kit. The little grey cat called herself Ash, and this is what Echospring called her. Echospring never revealed her name to Ash. When Ash was around 14 moons, Echospring left without warning. She knew that Ash would have to find her way in the world alone, and that she couldn't always rely on the older she-cat. Sometimes, she visits Ash without her knowledge, watching her friend grow up and hunt from the trees, though she has no idea that Ash is training Leaf. Category:Loners Category:Wingfire's Characters